Section N2. Research Team and Research Capabilities, Center Organization and Infrastructure (Administrative Core) 1) Research Team Outline the major strength of the team and specific senior investigators In the context of the proposed area of focus; Successful application of nanotechnology to cancer requires an interactive and diverse team with innovative and creative solutions. The innovation and goals proposed In our CCNE are challenging but mirror the strength of our researchers and partnerships, especially since our focus is to transition these nanotechnologies to cancer disease management. Our team reflects that focus and combines expertise in the basic science of nanotechnology working In concert with translational research oriented clinicians who can help both the broad and the specific research agenda to maximize a direct impact on patient care. In addition, we have successfully combined researchers from four schools on the UNC campus: the Schools of Medicine, Arts and Sciences, Pharmacy and Public Health. This diversity of expertise and interests will help to ensure the success of our program. Our research team is led by Co-Principal Investigators, Joseph M. DeSimone, Ph.D. and Joel Tepper, M.D., who bring extensive experience in scientific leadership across the continuum from basic science to clinical development. We have emphasized this bridging of basic and clinical sciences throughout our proposal to demonstrate our understanding of and commitment to the challenge of bringing nanotechnology applications to cancer patients. Our projects feature nanotechnologies that are singular to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, build on innovative ideas that have originated within our group, and reflect the highest caliber of scientists who discovered and developed them. We are confident that our mix of ideas, people and technologies is ideally suited to deliver on the promise of Nanomedicine. The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill prides itself on being a leading institute in both medical and physical sciences and also providing and facilitating an environment of inter-disciplinary interactions. The cancer research community at UNC is anchored by the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center with a 35-year history. It is further strengthened by the presence of two NCI Specialized Programs of Research Excellence (SPOREs) in Breast and Gl cancer. The physical sciences aspects of our center are supported by the newly formed Institute for Nanomedicine, the Institute for Advanced Materials, Nanoscience and Technology (lAM) and the Chapel Hill Analytical and Nanofabrication Laboratory (CHANL). The Center for Nanotechnology in Drug Delivery and the Translational Oncology and Nanoparticle Drug Development Initiative (TONDDI) Lab at the Eshelman School of Pharmacy help transition nanomaterial discoveries toward the clinic. The $50 million/year University Cancer Research Fund (UCRF) and UNC's Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) further enhance the entrepreneurial and translational aspects of our efforts of bringing relief to cancer patients. Our Center leadership will have all these resources to support a cohesive, stimulating, and effective CCNE. Our team and resources are discussed in more detail in the following sections.